Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Twilight Sparkle struggles to adjust to her new wings and duties as a princess while she prepares for the Summer Sun Celebration away from her friends. Shortly after consoling Twilight that night, Princess Celestia is attacked by a black vine. Twilight awakens the next morning to find that Celestia and Luna have disappeared, leaving the sun and moon hanging in the sky, now split between day and night. In addition, the castle guards inform her of an overgrowth of black plants from the Everfree Forest near Ponyville. Returning to Ponyville to gather the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends suspect Discord is responsible and summon him for answers, but he professes innocence. The ponies consult Zecora who, having abandoned the forest, gives Twilight a potion she says will help her learn what is causing the havoc. After drinking the potion, Twilight finds herself in an unfamiliar castle with Princess Luna, who transforms into Nightmare Moon. Twilight realizes that Luna's transformation is a vision of the past caused by Zecora's potion. Further flashbacks allow her to witness Celestia and Luna's discovery of the Elements of Harmony at the mystical Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest. Twilight and her friends enter the forest with the Elements, believing the tree to be in danger. Twilight is soon sent away by her friends as they grow concerned for her safety, but rejoins them after Discord mocks her for putting herself before her friends. Finding the tree entangled by evil vines, Twilight deduces that it needs the Elements to survive and returns them to the tree, eradicating the plants and freeing the princesses. The tree then sprouts a flower containing a chest with six keyholes, mystifying the ponies. Back in Ponyville, Discord admits to sowing the evil plants shortly before his original defeat in a delayed plot to plunder the tree's magic; he claims to have deliberately withheld this so Twilight would learn how to be a proper leader. The Summer Sun Celebration then commences, with Twilight participating before her cheering friends. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'', the Fall of Brian Griffin trilogy, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle were all released in the year, 2013. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Saga